Harvey's Trip
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Harvey finds Mike smoking again. This time he wants to try. Established relationship.


Harvey's Trip

Harvey/Mike

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits I WISH I DID!

Harvey finds Mike smoking again. This time he wants to try. Established relationship.

Harvey was worried about Mike. Mike had a hard case in front of him, and he knew that pot would be a temptation to calm and relax him. 'Mike is smarter than that. Be reasonable. But what if he does?' Harvey thought. He got up from his desk and called Ray. Ray was downstairs waiting for Harvey. Harvey told him Mike's address, and he told him to step on it. Ray did just that.

'Please Mike don't be stupid and do pot again.' Harvey prayed. Ray pulled up and Harvey thanked him and rushed out of the car. He jogged up the stairs to Mike's apartment. Harvey smelt something funny, and he felt disappointment wash over him. He banged on Mike's door.

"Mike open up now!" Harvey yelled. Harvey crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. A few moments passed and Mike finally opened the door. Mike smiled when he opened the door fully.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Harvey snorted.

"I thought I made it clear the last time. I don't want you to smoke pot EVER again. But now look at what you have done. You disobeyed me for the last time." Harvey said in an angry tone. Mike looked down and tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harvey. I really am, but this case is so difficult, and I couldn't take the stress. Baby I'm sorry." Mike said as a few tears fell from his eyes. Harvey pushed Mike aside, and found the joint Mike was smoking.

"Harvey what are you doing?" Mike asked as Harvey looked at the joint. "I can't trust you not to smoke anymore so I'm gonna try it." Harvey put the joint in his mouth and inhaled, and swiftly exhaled. He coughed intensely, and looked at Mike.

"How do you enjoy this? This is disgusting!" Harvey said as he coughed more. Mike chuckled.

"You're doing it wrong. That's why it's so disgusting. Harvey do you really want to try it? I mean honestly do you want to try it?" Mike said in a very serious tone. Harvey only nodded and Mike took the joint form him.

"Do exactly what I say when I say it. Got it?" Harvey nodded. Mike sat them down on the floor and pulled Harvey close to him. Mike pressed a kiss to Harvey's lips. It was sloppy, and hot. Harvey moaned into Mike's mouth. Mike pulled back and brought the joint to his lips.

"Keep your mouth open." Harvey opened his mouth a little more than when he was kissing Mike. Mike inhaled and the joint burned a little. Mike leaned into Harvey. His lips hovered over Harvey's. Mike exhaled into Harvey's mouth. "Inhale and hold for 10 seconds." Mike said as Harvey inhaled. His chest was puffed up, and after the longest 10 seconds of Harvey's life he exhaled. Harvey felt something. He didn't feel wrong, but he didn't feel right.

Harvey felt a rush of warmth to his cheeks and his body, he felt himself relax, and he just felt happy. Harvey looked at Mike, and Mike just smiled and put the joint to his lips again. They repeated the action until the joint was gone. Harvey exhaled, and Mike pulled himself and Harvey to the couch.

"Wow now I know why you do pot. I'm so relaxed and happy. Also I'm starving." Mike chuckled and handed Harvey some potato chips. Harvey gobbled them up, and went to the fridge to look for more food.

"Babe don't eat all my food. I need to eat too." Mike said. Harvey got some food for Mike to and brought it back to the couch. Mike and Harvey ate until they felt full. Harvey pulled Mike close, and smiled at him. He gestured towards Mike's bed, and Mike nodded and pulled Harvey into his bed.

After a couple rounds of passionate, hot, sloppy sex Mike and Harvey were laying under the sheets panting. Harvey turned onto his side and looked at Mike. Mike turned onto his side and looked at Harvey.

"Will the hangover suck? Or will it be ok?" Harvey asked. He was kinda scared and Mike could sense it.

"It won't be bad, its kinda like alcohol. As long as we stay hydrated we will be ok." Mike answered as he lifted the sheets and went to grab him and Harvey some bottles of water. He tossed the bottle to Harvey and told him not to chug it. Harvey nodded and sipped it a few times. He placed it on the night stand, and tossed the sheets off of him. Harvey laying there naked Mike smiled and straddled him again.

"Once more or are you tired?" Mike asked. Harvey smiled "Why do you think I tossed back the sheets?" Harvey said as he pulled Mike down to kiss him. Mike just smiled and let Harvey dominate him like usual.

**Ok before you start to think No I don't do pot I know people who do and they told me all the things I needed for this story. **

**Also I know Harvey would never smoke but I thought it would be a fun way to make an intimate moment between them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW YOU MAKE MY DAY WHEN YOU DO! **


End file.
